Black And White
by ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll
Summary: They're twins who are as different as day is from night and there are times when they don't understand each other and vice versa. Though they live their day-to-day lives as per normal, they both carry a very heavy responsibility on their shoulders...
1. Chapter 1

**Me : Another VK fanfic! Whee~ :)**

**!WARNING!**

**This fanfic is categorised under VK because the vampires used in this story are the same as the vampires in VK. There is a high chance that the original VK characters will NOT appear AT ALL. Please note that there are demons in this story too. But there aren't any whole demons, only humans with mixed blood etc etc. And this story is in no way associated or inspired by the female K-Pop artist 's song _'Black and White'_.**

**Me : Hope you guys enjoy this story~ ^_^**

It was a wintry night and a strong icy wind whistled. Snowflakes fell from the ominously dark sky above heavily and was like a thick white blanket on the ground. There weren't any stars in the sky; just an unusually reddish moon that was shrouded by a silvery mist.

It was on this very night that the first cries of two children were heard. But the funny thing was that these two children were complete opposites. Literally. One was a girl and the other, a boy. One had light-coloured hair while the other had dark hair. And the list goes on...

It was tonight, this night, that a well and truly important prophecy was fulfilled. The sage who foretold this said that two separate individuals, who were different like black and white, would be the ones to resurrect the long-destroyed Demon World that had been blown up by the common ancestor of today's not-exactly-human humans, Chthonius Gerontas.

These two would be set apart from others of their kind by their supernatural powers in manipulating either dark or light. The ability to manipulate dark or light... Is very rare. Excluding these special two, the humans with demon blood running in their veins will only be able to control super powers typical of vampires, the race rivalling the remains of the Demons.

In the Demon World's calendar, there would be one night each and every year, without fail, that a red moon, a sign that will forever more remind the semi-demons what happened to their forefather's beloved home, will rise. And it was predicted that on this night the different sort of semi-demons, who are supposedly more of a demon than the rest, were to be born.

Just as the sage prophesied, these two are Emily-Maya and her fraternal twin brother, Matthew from the Walker family.

**Me : Gomen if this chapter's so short! T^T But it's just an introduction, so... I'll make up for this super short 1st chappie by making the subsequent chapters longer than this one~ ^_^ See you soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D:D:D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me : Argh! :( What's wrong with me? I keep thinking up new stories and fail to make the plot progress! Oh, hi~ This is the second chappie of _Black And White_! Yay! *victory dance* Hah, take that, you lazy brain! Muhahaha!**

_~17 and a half years later~_

~?'s POV~

A light knock came on my door. "Come in." I muttered under my breath, but I am sure that my great-grandchildren would be able to hear me. They, after all, are supremely sharper than most of our race.

The door creaked open slowly and I saw my dear great-grandson, Matthew, peer in. "Great-grampy! Do you need Em and I to run a few errands again? Do you need your afternoon tea? Or your favourite tea time cake?" He asked question after question as he bounced into my office and made himself comfortable on a nearby couch.

Oh, to be so young and energetic... A gentle smile appeared on my face as I reminisced bits of my childhood. Oh, yes... Where is my quiet, little great-granddaughter? "Great-grandfather." A soft voice rang in my ears. Ah, there she is! A beautiful young lady, just like her mother indeed.

I watched as she sat beside Matthew on the couch. "For what reason have you summoned us here, great-grandfather?" The content expression on my slightly wrinkled face changed into a frowning one.

My lilac-tinted eyes landed on Emily and I exclaimed "Emily dear! Why are you so formal towards me? Your way of speaking is so cold, you know!" Matthew then punched his sister lightly in the arm. "Yeah, Great-Grampy's right, Emms! Hahaha! Loosen up!" Matthew started poking her cheek and shoulder continuously with a pencil from his left shirt pocket.

~Emily's POV~

"Quit poking me, you imbecile." I didn't flinch and I beamed in my head when he did stop, but did not let it show on my facial features. I heard the sounding of fast-paced footsteps and the sound of a back slumping against a wall before sliding down.

"You! You are so, SO mean! What kind of an elder sister insults her baby brother so openly?" Even if I wasn't looking, I knew he was pointing an accusing finger at me. Momentarily, I shut my emotionless raspberry-coloured eyes and opened them as I sighed "Anyone can insult another individual blatantly, you wimp. And, you are most definitely _not _a baby brother of mine, for you are too old."

My great-grandfather's fond chuckles met my ears soon after. "Ah, so straightforward and direct! That's one of the numerous aspects I so loved about my cute sister~ You are a woman after her heart, I am certainly certain!"

"Great-grampy! Why are you praising her when she was so rude to me?" whined my 'baby' brother Matthew. Great-grandfather looked like he had a 'Eureka!' moment and the carefree expression on his countenance became solemn.

He leaned forward onto his walking stick. "Oh, yes. It seems I have forgotten for a while the reason why I called the both of you here." My blank eyes widened at the words great-grandfather just spoke. Matthew stopped acting all dumb and sat down beside me.

"As you both know, your eighteenth birthdays are fast approaching." He paused. Most likely for dramatic effect, I think. "Yeah, and..." I smacked him upside the head without even turning my head to watch the way he reacted. "OW! What the fuck was that for?"

I laughed in an evil, yet refined manner with a mockingly pleased feel to my features. Then, I wiped the look right off so it was like I never did laugh and have a face loaded with attitude. "Be patient. Great-grandfather probably needed some time to get his breath back."

A hoarse cough echoed in th room and Great-Grandfather's relatively gruff voice was heard "And as the two of you know, when a descendant of the Demons turns eighteen, they will have to decide between the 5 Houses and choose one with which they will stay until the day of their demise."

Again, he paused. And again, there's a high chance the pause was for dramatic effect. "But, for the both of you unique semi-Demons,you will walk a different path of life and it is at the age eighteen when you will decide who lives and goes on to resurrect our kind's long-gone home; the Demon World."

"But bringing an entire world in a completely different dimension from the Mortal World is no simple task, and that is the reason why I have trained both of you on your deceased parents' behalf in the art of our supremely powerful forefathers." Great-grandfather paused this time to drink from the huge jug of water on his desk.

"But your effort will surely be rewarded. For in exchange for reviving our ancestors' beloved home and the dimension it is located in, all of our race, the semi-Demons, will come together and become your loyal subjects. In other words, you will be our future ruler, the one and only. Granted that you live through the resurrection ritual, that is. So, please, dear children, think through your decision carefully."

Matthew scratched his head like bringing back a world that has been dead for thousands, if not millions, of years and creating a whole dimension was no big deal. So, I smacked him upside the head again, only harder this time. "OW!" I smacked him yet another time. Oh, the joy of hearing such a notoriously obnoxious person in pain~ And, no! I am _not_ a sadist!

**Me : My brain is so dry... *sighs* But, since I managed to squeeze out enough brain sauce to update, I'm happy~ YAY~~~! ^_^ See ya real soon~ And thanks for reading! Bye~ *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me : Yo! Wassup, mah homies!**

**Erika : *sighs* You're one example of a complete failure at imitating a gangster...**

**Me : *snorts* Yeah, like _you_ can do any better! Anyways, on with the story! ^_^**

~Great-grandfather's POV~

...

"Master Sebastian, is it really a wise decision to let the children decide on their own?" My masked butler who currently donned a tuxedo appeared out of the shadows in a far-flung corner of the room we were in.

The gentle breeze that came from the ceiling fan hanging above us lightly tousled his relatively messy cobalt blue hair. "I fully trust that my great-grandchildren will make the right, and proper choice. Matthew may seem foolish and dim-witted, but he, in truth, is a serious and intelligent person, much like his sister, Emily."

Despite my apparent faith in my great-grandchildren, Aleister carried on insisting that they would make a bad decision. "But, what if neither wants to sacrifice himself or herself, and they end up favouring the option to resurrect the Demon World together? You of all people, Master Sebastian, should know that our ancestors would very well not approve of two rulers at the same time."

I shook my head to express my disagreement to Aleister. "They know it all too well that reversing Chthonius Gerontas' crime against the Demons simply cannot be done side by side, so I am completely assured that Matthew and Emily won't."

Still, Aleister argued once more "But the fact still remains : there is a possibility that they will go against what they know and what they should do. The future is uncertain and so is Matthew and Emily's ability to make applicable decisions."

I rose unsteadily from my heavily decorated armchair and lumbered towards the door with most of my weight on my walking stick. "Ah, since you cannot be convinced, young Aleister, then I have no intention to keep this conversation alive."

And with that, I left my private reading room for my bedroom.

**_Meanwhile..._**

~Emily's POV~

"Okay, so do you wanna die and let me be King?" Matthew flashed me a smile that would make many simple-minded teenaged girls swoon. But his lady-killing smile undoubtedly had an effect of zero percent when used on me.

I blinked several times. "Asking me that brainless question is the same as asking me if I'm bald or not when I'm already in front of you." I plainly stated with the usual vacant facial expression I have on.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock at what I most recently said. "Wha-What? Why's that?" He exclaimed with his signature gesture of aiming either one of his two index fingers at me.

I turned my head to face Matthew. "Because my answer to both inquiries are glaringly, blindingly obvious, you blockhead." My eyes underwent a transformation from impassive ones to cherry-coloured eyes that have a villainously evil gleam to them.

"So, you want _me _to let you use your freakish powers of darkness to absorb the life out of me and bind your fragment of the Essence to mine and drain my powers from me and become stronger and recreate the Demon World and survive and become their Queen and begin your reign of terror?" The annoying Matthew added more parts to the question before actually asking it.

Turning my head again to face whatever was in front of me, I nodded and replied stoically "There's an incredibly slim chance of actually living through that rebirth ritual. The Lord of the Underworld _will_ the one assisting me, or you. And in exchange for his cooperation, he wants souls. A thousand to be exact; the souls of five hundred fifty-five humans, three hundred thirty-three vampire, a hundred and eleven Demons and one of the Demon ancestors."

I added "To make matters worse, there isn't a single Demon or Demon ancestor alive in this world today. So, what is the probability that I will be able to carry on living life?"

"Oh, you!" Matthew ruffled my hair playfully. "You don't have to see our situation in such a negative light!" I casually leaned my head against his shoulder with a nearly inaudible sigh.

"What's wrong, Emms?" Matthew asked, putting an arm around my shoulder in a caring, brotherly manner. "Can't the Lord of the Underworld give himself up for the ritual?" I questioned without thinking my question through accordingly.

"That would be awesome, but people, no matter how strong, can't die twice. And if the Underworld dude really sacrificed himself, it means our powers are nothing but the awesome-est advantage any leftover of the Demon race can have. It would be really nice we didn't this responsibility, no?" he voiced.

I nodded agreeably. "Yep. And the elders wouldn't pressure us, and say that we have their 'undying support and unwavering loyalty'. I don't like it when the others are nice to me just cos it'll be either me or you who'll give them a real home where the 'lower life forms' inhabiting this planet don't exist."

"And sometimes, you get so ticked off that I'd have to restrain with some blades of light, and stuff. Hahaha! It's kinda funny to see the urge to kill rise within you and make you act like an insane murderer!" I slapped him. "Ow!"

Then I pushed him away to make him fall on the floor. And he did. "You! I'm so nice to you, but you keep hurting me both physically and emotionally!" Matthew cried as he lay sprawled all over the black carpet he fell on.

"Maybe I haven't inflicted sufficient physical and emotional agony on you, little brother..." A menacing voice came out of my mouth when I spoke these words.

I watched in amusement as Matthew scrambled to get up from the carpet and rushed out the living room of our shared apartment into his bedroom.

As soon as he disappeared from my sight, all signs of emotion on my features were drained. I buried my face in my hands with my elbows on my knees and groaned at a volume so soft I was the only one who could hear it.

_Really now... Should I tell Great-grandfather that Matthew is the right one for the job?_

I absent-mindedly changed my sitting position on the couch into one where I was lying down on my back and staring at the unadorned white ceiling above me.

_If I was chosen, how can I cope with the job...? I don't think I can memorise all six hundred and twenty-one verses of the incantation which I ought to have already learnt by heart..._

**Me : See ya real soon!**


End file.
